La enciclopedia arrancar del amor
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: Un nuevo segmento producido por Gin, ¿Que clase de consejos podrá dar? ¿Quienes serán los desesperados se apoyaran en ellos? ¿seguirán sus consejos al pie de la letra! ¿Lo haran? Cap 3: Amarse a uno mismo XD Aizen no duda en compartirnos su experiencia
1. La odisea por un perro

**Al fin pudimos publicar otro fic; y uno que teníamos en mente hace mucho tiempo pero por otras cuestiones no pudimos publicar.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado este fic.**

**Disclaimer: **BLEACH No me pertenece ni la enciclopedia arrancar.

* * *

**LA ENCICLOPEDIA ARRANCAR DEL AMOR**

—Buenos días — saluda Gin dando vueltas en su silla de rueditas — Bienvenidos al nuevo segmento de Bleach —

La habitación en la cual él se encontraba era muy parecida al de doctora corazón.

"Aplauso, aplausos"

—La cual se llamara "La enciclopedia arrancar del amor"—

"Bravo, bravo"

—Ustedes podrán mandar sus cartas videos o lo que sea a nuestra dirección de correo Tienda de Urahara Urahara te roba . com guiada por nuestro coproductor, El señor U-san, seudónimo puesto para proteger su identidad de los estafadores y bromistas —

En la pantalla aparece una foto de U-san con una bandita negra en los ojos para dizque proteger su identidad.

—Para nuestro primer programa tenemos un video mandado desde Hueco Mundo — en su mano sostiene un video — hay que probarlo — y mete el video en una videocasetera.

En el video se puede ver a Ulquiorra, Grimmjow y Nnoitrora sentándose en un sofá rojo (Excepto estos 2 últimos, ya que estaban siendo obligados a sentarse, pero su apariencia era lo más importante, Grimmjow todo golpeado y Nnoitrora tenía un mal maquillaje de mujer).

—No lo haremos — se negaban el pelinegro y gato — No contaremos ese horrible incidente —

—Lo harán por órdenes de Aizen-sama— les contesta el emo

—Etto… yo también no…— decía temerosamente Inoue

—Lo harán— lo mira amenazadoramente

—Ya me lo imaginaba — contestaron los ignorados, que los quedaba de otra más que contar sus lindas ocurrencias

—Bueno todo empezó…

_(Interpretación del relato)_

—Ustedes — dice Ulquiorra, entrando a la habitación de la humana, desenfundando su espada en el cuello de Grimmjow y Nnoitrora — ¿Qué le hicieron al regalo que le iba a dar a la humana? —

Si, ambos habían hecho escapar al perro que él pensaba regalarle, en donde quiera que el perro estuviera, solo el emo esperaba que no hubiera muerto; un momento que no muera ¿se había ablandado? Ya tenía otro tema que hablar con la humana.

(En las afueras de Las Noches)

Se podía ver a dos perros en las afueras (uno ya conocido porque era la perra del Yammy).

—Guau (traducción: te amo) — ladro el futuro perro de Inoue

—Guau (yo igual) —

—Guau guau guau guau (huyamos) — dice el perro de Inoue

—Guau (si) — le contesta la perra de Yammy

(Devuelta a los pobres arrancars)

—Se irán al otro lado de Las Noches para conseguirme otro perro— el pelinegro los amenazo agarrándolos del cuello a ambos, un momento ¿cómo agarra a dos del cuello? Eso solo lo sabe el.

Mientras tanto Nnoitrora y Grimmjow intentaban librarse del agarre del emo, si tenía un aura muy molesta.

—Co…como estas… tan seguro…que te…haremos caso…— le dice Grimmjow que estaba mas azul que su propio cabello.

—Porque yo y Aizen-sama lo decimos— le contesta sin pelos en la lengua

— ¿Por qué metes a Aizen en esto?— le pregunta Nnoitrora

—porque es tan inútil que no tiene nada que hacer—

Los pobres arrancars estaban a punto de morir cuando al fin se rindieron y tuvieron que salir al otro extremo de Las Noches.

OooOooOooO

En el otro extremo de Las Noches, una casa antigua que parecía abandonada y estando allá adentro se puede observar a un tipo.

Este tipo llevaba una gran capa que lo cubría casi todo así que no se podía ver bien quién era, pero lo que si destacaba era que tenía un gorro rojo, un estúpido bastón y hablaba un horrible ingles.

Muchos deben de haber adivinado, pero dejémosle su momento un poco más.

— ¡HELLO! — Saluda el misterioso hombre sin que se pueda ver su rostro—Yo soy el ídolo al que idolatran naciones enteras y que es todo un galanazo con las mujeres—

Si este tipo no sabe lo que es consideración al sexo opuesto

— ¡YES! — La cámara va subiendo — ¡YES! ¡I AM DON KAONJI! — El tipo empieza a hacer un ridículo baile que considera sensual —Seguro todos ustedes me extrañaron, pero hoy al despertar de mi cama me encontré en el desierto y de causalidad entre a esta hermosa casa —

El pobre hombre empezaba a hablar solo.

—Y me decide poner un negocio de excoriación de espíritus y espiritismo, ¡YES! ¡MORE DON KAONJI! ¡I TO THE WORLD MORE! — Don Kaonji agarra una inocente escoba que se encontraba en su costado

El tipo empieza a coquetear con una escoba, acariciándole los cabellos y acercándose lentamente a ella cuando…

— ¡Hemos venido para…! — Entran Grimmjow y Nnoitrora, que seguramente venían inocentemente a buscar un perro, ambos se quedan atónitos quieren salir pero no pueden, pasan saliva y… —sentimos interrumpir su fetichismo pero…—

— ¡SHUT UP!— dice el fetichista —Ya se a que han venido—

—En serio — dice Grimmjow no muy convencido — no te creo —

—Desconfías de un espiritista —

—Si — contestan muy escépticos los arrancars

—Cometen un gran error — le contesta muy decepcionado el de gorro — pero como mi corazón es muy grande les perdonare ahora les diré para que han venido —

Y el hombre empieza a hablar en un idioma desconocido y hacer raros movimientos, estos al principio les pareció una babosada pero luego se dieron cuenta que algo tan estúpido no podía ser obra más que de un…

—Rarito —

—Ustedes vinieron a… — mueve sus dedos, los arrancars

—Recuperar una…

— ¡Relación amorosa!—

—…— ambos lo miran atónitos — ¿Disculpe? —

— ¡YES! — Apunta a Nnoitrora — ¡SHE! Ella, vienen a arreglar a esta mujer — Nnoitrora saca su espada e intenta descuartizar a Don Kaonji,

— ¡te voy a ma…

—Si— Grimmjow se interpone y baja la espada de este— ELLA es mi pareja —

— ¡¿Que? — Nnoitra se sorprende — la verdad no sabía que sentías eso por mí pero yo no soy de esos — pero Grimmjow se acerca a su oreja, Nnoitra se estremece pero…

— Tal vez en su casa el tenga un perro así que ajústate al plan — le dice entre susurros.

—D-de acuerdo — Nnoitrora se calma y vuelve a agarrar su espada —Si vuelves a meternos como pareja te mato, Te mato—

—De acuerdo— Grimmjow se aleja de él y va donde Kaonji — Y cuanto me va a cobrar —

—Bueno sería… — saca su bastón y apunta a la linda chica — será caro —

— ¿Por qué ?— dice la feliz pareja

—Es muy fea— Nnoitra quiere matarlo, pero se aguanta las ganas de estrujar ese cuello —Sin ofender, pero cuando acabemos — beso sus dedos como un chef — su novia va a quedar regia, como una barbie —

—Eso espero— le dice Grimmjow al escapar de esa bochornosa situación — Puedo irme a otra habitación —

—Sí, eso iba a pedirte no querrás ver la transformación de tu mujer será una repugnante transformación de una asquerosa oruga a una bella mariposa— habla el hombre poniéndose unos guantes de doctor

—se lo encargo— dice Grimmjow

—No se preocupe— le contesta el del gorro —Ella será la nueva Miss Universo—

_(Fin de la interpretación del relato)_

—Y luego cuando volvimos— empieza Grimmjow —Ulquiorra nos agarro a golpes—

—…— Ulquiorra asiente

—Pero antes…— interviene Nnoitrora —El loco espiritista me hizo un mal maquillaje de mujer—

—…— Grimmjow asiente

—Así que doctora Corazón — Dicen todos (Grimmjow, Orihime, Ulquiorra y Nnoitrora) —Solo les tenemos una pregunta—

— ¿Dónde podemos encontramos una tienda de mascotas en Hueco Mundo? —

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o Respuesta de la Doctora Corazón *o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Rpta: No lo sé, piensen estamos en un desierto en medio de la nada NO HAY NADA.

* * *

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado **

**Y no olviden dejar review**

**Atte.: ****Ryunna-san y Yunna-san**


	2. la waterlucion

**R&Y: Bueno nosotras no diremos nada… Gin lo hará.**

**Gin: BLEACH No me pertenece tal vez si la enciclopedia arrancar.**

**R&Y: Gin nos podrían meter presas por decir eso.**

**Gin: Ups…lo siento quise decir… ¡ESTAS CHICAS DICEN QUE LES PERTENECE BLEACH! ¡TITE KUBO LAS OISTE!**

**R&Y: ¡!**

**LA ENCICLOPEDIA ARRANCAR DEL AMOR**

**—Buenos días — saluda Gin dando vueltas en su silla de ruedas — Bienvenidos de nuevo y como dijo la autora yo diré todo — Gin se pone a toser mientras saca unas cartas — kurenai95; Veo que te agrada las ocurrencia de las locas… pero ten cuidado están muy, recalco, muy locas, y si se fuman de un poco de marihuana… —**

**— ¡Gin! ¡Ya tuvimos esta conversación!— dicen hastiadas las autoras**

**— ¿Te refieres a la conversación en donde hablaron sobre lo buen hombre que es Julian del libro "Un amante de ensueño"? ¿Del libro que es para mayores de edad por su alto contenido de Lime y fuerte Lemon?— **

**— ¡WFT!— dice Ryunna — N-nosotras nunca leímos eso ¿verdad Yunna? — **

**— ¿Te refieres al libro que te descargaste y no me dejaste acabar por que te lo llevaste al colegio?— le contesta la hermana mayor, Yunna —Tienes razón nunca lo leímos—**

**— ¡Yunna!— se acerca a su hermana y le susurra "no digas eso"**

**— ¿Por que?— le contesta inocente la chica —Gin está siendo honesto, cosa que deberías de aprender—**

**— ¡Yunna!— Gin las mira divertido, Ryunna estaba regañando a Yunna, cuando de repente se da cuenta de la sonrisa de sus hermana y la de Gin.**

**Había sido timada. Esto era un complot contra ella, el piso parecía romperse bajo sus pies.**

**—Gin continua— dice Ryunna rendida, Yunna sonríe —Yunna te pago el sicario **— 

**—Ok. MasterOfWarriors; te lo diré directamente, las autoras no les gusta el GrimmHali, por lo cual no hay problema, además el cabello de Aizen-taicho no es real… es una peluca, el StarkHali es una buena idea así que está aprobada— muestra su pulgar como signo de aprobación —Ulquihime4ever; ustedes tiene mucho en común las autoras, si creen que el inicio es gracioso, prepárate para llorar por la decepción de este capi — bota las cartas y lee la siguiente —Drake99999; Viniste en el momento justo, si pues es que como yo siempre digo estas que carajo se fumaran— cambia de carta —kona-kuchiki, Aun no has visto nada, pues si hay algunos gay en Las Noches, los perros no abundan pero problemas nos mandan; toaneo07 gracias pero todo esto es mi responsabilidad, en otras palabras todo lo relacionado en este fic es gracias a mi—**

**—Bueno con eso acabamos— dice el chico —ahora si el fic en realidad—**

**LA ENCICLOPEDIA ARRANCAR DEL AMOR**

—Buenos días — saluda Gin dando vueltas en su silla de rueditas — Bienvenidos de nuevo, esta vez tenemos un carta enviada desde Hueco Mundo — saca una carta y empieza a leer el reverso —La carta es de Halibel-san —

La abre.

—Que extraña carta, bueno… — se pone a leerla — Todo empezó la mañana en que lavamos los baños…

(Interpretación de la carta)

Se puede ver a los arrancar organizando limpiando los baños de hombres, estos eran como unos baños comunes y corrientes, totalmente sucios.

Los que lo limpiaban, eran, mejor dicho los más importantes eran: Szael, Lilynette (Sip, ella fue obligada) y los demás arrancars.

—Hay que huir— susurran unos arrancars, que limpiaban los urinarios completamente manchados de orina—es demasiado asqueroso—

—No se atrevan— intervino el Espada pelirosa — ¿Qué no se dan cuenta?— se puede ver que el limpiaba con detenimiento los inodoros —Limpiar baños es como limpiar tu alma —

— ¿Está bien?— le preguntan al espada al ver que se alborotaba con el baño, ellos pensaban, chuchi, ya se nos excita el Espada.

—No sale— dijo el pelirosa, —Si no hay de otra— de repente saca su liberación, Fornicaras, con ella el saca un miniversion del inodoro, la cual con sus grandes uñas rompe la mancha.

Los arrancars lo veían atónitos, ¡¿Porque no se les ocurrio eso antes?; destruir los baños, que buena idea.

— Ven cuan limpio queda tu alma cuando todo esta rechinando de limpio — Szael cierra sus ojos, como todo un filósofo, de un momento a otro siente una extraña sensación, hipotéticamente como si una escobilla de inodoro le restregara la cara, con olor incluido.

— De verdad — se escucha la voz de Lilynette — Siento como si mi alma se limpiara —

¡Un momento!, piensa el Espada, de verdad le estaba restregando el cepillo en la cara.

— ¡OYE! ¡QUIEN CARAJO TE HAS CREIDO PARA HACERME ESTO! — grita hastiado Szael, por el amor de dios, al menos le hubiese hecho con el cepillo rosa.

— Es que tenías maquillaje corrido — se excusa la niña — Ves — le muestra con el cepillo un liquido rojo y unos pedazos de piel — Ahora solo hay que botarlo — se dirige a los retretes con su escobilla.

— ¡No lo botes! ¡Es parte de mi cuerpo! — va tras la niña, pero sin mas se escucho el ruido de cuando sueltas la cadena del baño. — ¡NOOOOOO! —

— Hay que alegrarnos — dice sonriendo con su cepillo de baño completamente limpio, sin rastro alguno de su piel o sangre, el Espada había sudado mucho para lograr que se le corra el maquillaje de esa hermosa forma; según el, y ahora todo estaba en el retrete — Tu cuerpo ahora esta purificado —

— ¡PERRA! — ya no me importa nada, piensa el pelirosa, y se abalanzó contra la pequeña

— ¡Detengase, Aporro-sama! — lo toman de los brazos unos arrancars cualquiera

— ¡Dejenme matarla! — exige el colérico Espada mientras la niña le saca la lengua — ¡Ven! ¡Ella empieza todo! — hace berrinche cual niño no recibe su galleta; sacan al enberrichudo arrancar del baño y dejan a la rubia atrás…

…

…

…

— Entonces — dice Halibel estando en su habitacion; teniendo a los arrancars Lilynette y Szael sentados en una almohadilla —Lo único que quieren son lavados automáticos —

— Si— contesta Szael — y hemos acudido a usted ya que despues de todo usted es la encargada del dinero despues que Ulquiorra se dedicara tiempo completo a cuidar a la humana —

— Entiendo — replica la de tetas mayores — pero me parece extraño; ustedes los encargados del baño ¿no pedirian una remodelacion completa; claro que tambien seria denegada? —

— ¿Serias capaz de denegar nuestra noble peticion? — la espada solo asiente — entonces imagina...

Aparece la imagen de Szael en el baño.

_"Una persona va al baño y se orina"_

El Szael de la imagen orina.

_"Va al lavado para lavarse las manos; abre el caño. Se termina de lavar las manos. Cierra el caño."_

—Entiendes lo que pasa — le termina de decir Szael

—No— le contesta la pequeña rubia Lilynette —además no te utilices de ejemplo me asqueas —

— Lo que entiendo es que estás loco, Szael— le contesta la Espada

— No te das cuenta — rememoriza la parte en la que abre el caño y se lava para volverlo a cerrar — ¿Por que motivo nos lavamos las manos? —

— Bueno supongo; por que en los hombres... — Halibel se sonroja un poco — se tocaron "esa cosa" —

— Exacto — el pelirosa se para de su asiento — Los hombres necesitan limpiarse de los germenes de "esa cosa" —

— ¿Y que tiene que ver todo eso? —

— En otras palabras; al abrir el caño las bacterias infectan el caño y nuestras manos limpias al cerrarlo se vuelven a contaminar, es como si nunca nos hubiesemos lavados las manos —

— Jajaja — se rie la pequeña arrancar

— ¿De que te ries; mocosa? — le pregunta el arrancar pelirosa; mientras que Halibel consideraba la idea de retirarse ahora mismo

— Yo salgo directamente del baño; por lo cual no toco el caño —

— ¡Estas esparciendo las bacterias directamente! — le grita molesto el peliroseado Espada — ¡¿Y te haces llamar mujer? ¡Yo estoy mas apto para serlo! —

— Te preocupas demasiado Szael — la Espada se para de su asiento rumbo a la puerta; ella abre la puerta y pone un pie afuera de la habitacon — Y ademas no creo que...

Halibel se ve sosprendida con lo que sus lindos ojitos veian; ella vio pasar a Stark pero... El Espada tenia todo su cuerpo impregnado de hongos y bichos.

— ¿Nani? — era completamente imposible que esas cosas estuvieran en los cuerpos de Stark; esta bien el no se bañaba muy seguido, pero eso era demasiado

— Lo viste — Szael interrumpe los pensamienro de la chica — Ese ya no es Stark es solo otra bacteria mas —

— ¿Que deberiamos de hacer? — pregunta sorprendida y asustada al mismo tiempo.

_OooOooOooO_

— ¡La waterlucion! — gritan al unisonó los tres arrancar, Lilynette, Szael y Halibel mientras alzan consigo cepillos de baño, dos amarillos y uno rosa — ¡Baños mas limpios! —

Y asi comenzo una de las revoluciones mas grandes de Hueco Mundo, mas que la revolucion francesa; la waterlucion, una revolucion de sangre amarilla y cuerpos marrones. Nuestros tres heroes tuvieron que idear maneras para hacer de la waterlucion todo un exito como...

— ¡Ya se! — Szael toma la palabra ante la mirada de las chicas, que por si acaso los tres estaban en el baño de hombres, el de mujeres es muy limpio — ¿Que tal si pones una pequeña mancha en el centro del urinario? —

— ¿Porque? Estamos limpiando no ensuciando — contratacan con palbras las rubias; si el medio medio se encontraba solo asi que tendria que proceder sus planes con cuidado

— Las personas por instinto intentaran borrar la mancha con su orina, y como esta en el centro no mancharan los bordes —

— Ya veo, es un buena idea — se pone a pensar Halibel

— Acabas de revelar un habito vergonsozo — se mete la pequeña rubiecita, Lilynette agachandose hacia un urinario — Pero si no hay de otra —

Szael siente en su interior arder una sed infinita de venganza, mientras que Halibel solo atina a reirse disimuladamente que obviamente no paso por desapercibido.

— ¡¿Por que colocaste mi fotografia? — se queja el pelirosa Espada

— Es la suciedad de Hueco Mundo — y Lilynette coloca mas suciedades conocidas como foto de Szael.

— ¡Ni creas que eso va a funcionar! ¡Es demasiado...!

— ¡Alguien viene! — alerta la gran rubia, los tres arrancars se meten a baño y cierran la puerta de este. ¿Que creian? ¿Que solo habia urinarios? Se equivocan.

Los tres arrancars se empiezan a incomodar de estar ellos en un mismo baño; pasan un par de minutos y ellos salen. Los que habian miccionado ya se habian retirado. Lilynette se dirige a los urinarios para ver si funciono su plan y...

— I-imposible — dice la pequeña

— Ves; te dije que no iba funcionar — se burla Szael de la desgracia de la pequeña.

— Se han cagado aqui — la rubiecita apunta a un mierda en el urinario

— ¡¿WFT? — mientras el arrancar se horrorizaba, la pequeña se movio de su sitio y se fue a otro urinario.

— Aqui han disparado un cero — y muestra un urinario totalmente destruido por un cero

— ¡¿Tanto me odian? —

Tal vez si intentamos otra idea...

— ¿Que tal si ponemos una tabla con circulos para que ellos pongan sus p***s y apunten bien? — por fin Lilynette da una idea boba.

— ¿Que clase de idea es esa? — le dice molesto — ¿Que opinas Halibel? — la rubiecita Lilynette agarra una tabla y empieza a cortar hoyuelos en ello

— Creo que el hoyo deberia de ser mas grande —

— ¡Dejen de hablar de p***s! ¡Me dan asco! —

— ¿Que eres un asno? Ya lo sabiamos — la chicas continuan su labor de cortar hoyos y colocan la tabla en los urinarios.

— ¡Esto no va a funcionar! — las chica empujan al pelirosa a un baño ya que alguien habia tocado la puerta.

Esperan los 2 minutos correspondientes y nada...

Pasan 5...

10 minutos...

15 minutos...

Ellos deciden salir y se encuentran con una horrible vision; Stark no podia sacar a Stark junior de la tabla. Mal final para el Primer Espada. Los arrancars se van como si nada hubiese pasado...

— ¡Esperen un momento! — dice Gin interrumpiendo la narracion de la carta — ¿Que tiene que ver todo esto con el autor? — el teniente empeza a leer rapidamente la carta — continuamos con... Ocasiono... Mrs. Musculo ¿que deberia hacer para limpiar estos asquerosos baños?. Oigan autoras esto no es...

— ¡El sgte programa es Mrs. Musculo y sus mrs. Problemas! ¡Desarmen todo este set! — un arrancar pasa al lado de Gin — Dame eso — el arrancar quita la carta a Gin

— ¡¿Eh? — el peliblanco no entendia, tal vez, solo tal vez se trataba de la venganza de la pequeña autora — ¿Que significa todo esto? —

— El departamento de remision se confundio de carta — el arrancar le da otra carta — esta es tu carta... Pero ya se acabo tu programa. Ahora viene Mrs. Musculo y sus Mrs. Problemas —

— Maldita Ryunna — susurra el peliblanco — Bueno no se olviden de leer las notas de autoras —

**Anuncio 1: "Centro de Ayuda para Shinigamis Desesperados", el enemigo de la "Enciclopedia Arrancar del Amor", muy pronto en fics por estas mismas autoras. Esperenlo.**

**Gin: de verdad tu hermana menor planea vengarse de mi**

**Yunna: Eso creo, es que en este periodo ella se enoja mucho por lo cual no es necesario que yo lo haga, es como invertir papeles.**

**Ryunna: esto aun no acaba buahahahahhaha**

**Anuncio 2: muy pronto en este fic habra un invitado en vivo. Piensen quien es.**

**Y Dejen un review que cuando no lo hacen muere un gatito u.u.**


	3. Enamorado de si mismo

**LA ENCICLOPEDIA ARRANCAR DEL AMOR**

—**Buenos días — saluda Gin dando vueltas en su silla de rueditas y se pone a toser mientras saca unas cartas — luzia no tsuki; Bueno pequeña, al parecer tenemos una lectora nueva, y al parecer hasta el día Stark no logra sacar Stark jr de ese agujerito, jujuju, y si preguntas quien fue la pervertida que se le ocurrió la idea de los "amiguitos" de los hombre fueron ambas hermana, SIP, tal vez no leen Lemon, pero que si son pervertidas lo son; Drake99999; jujuju, esta bien tu ganas no solo se fuman marihuana si no unas cuantas probadas de LSD y Heroína no les va mal a las autoras para escribir sus fic, jajaja con eso estas se ponen a alucinar y de sacan sus macabras ideas; Efrain-Lamperuoge; mmm... De todas maneras no planeaban matar a ese gato... digo tipo como que estas vagautoras son tan vagas para matar algo... Oh... con tu quieres un HitsuMatsu... ya veo... — en ese momento Gin tira la carta a una maquina trituradora que estaba a su lado. —Emina Hikary-chan ¿Qué si "Centro de Ayuda para Shinigamis Desesperados" será bueno? La respuesta es no, es solo una copia de MI segmento. Onny-chan... las autoras me mandaron a disculparme contigo por la demora, aunque en realidad no lo sienten.**

— **¡No tiene por qué saberlo!— Yunna y Ryunna le tiran un zapato en la cabeza.**

**Gin esquiva el zapato moviendo su cabeza a un lado. —Como seguía diciendo, Violet Strawberry... La verdad no sabíamos que había un fic con temática parecida a este, pero gracias por la observación... Y jajaja... ¿GrimmNoi? luego iré a molestar a esos tipos. Y la respuesta es no, yo nunca seré despedido... primero renuncio, que por si acaso, ganas no me faltan. Lelouchzero321... ¿Quién diría que se te haría el milagro? Pues Grimmjow si aparece... lee el cap y verás que hace el gatito. Y por última, mimosa-inori... gracias a ti se podría decir que recuperé mi trabajo en este patético fic, pero ahora tu castigo será que tendrás que hacer publicidad a este olvidado fic, eso ganas por animar a las autoras. **

—**Bueno con eso acabamos— dice el chico —ahora si el fic en realidad... a por cierto, Bleach no les pertenece****, es de ese gay de Kubo.**

— **¡GIN!— las dos hermanas gritaron con una venita en su frente.**

—**Ala, ala... abandonan su fic por 2 años... ¿y todavía le gritan a su querido presentador?— En ese momento las 2 se fueron a su rincón, Gin solo sonreía triunfalmente. Entonces se cierra el telón, dando inicio al fic.**

* * *

**LA ENCICLOPEDIA ARRANCAR DEL AMOR**

* * *

_**Capitulo III: Enamorado de si mismo**_

* * *

Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac.

Las manecillas de un reloj se movían ante sus ojos con gran rapidez.

_"Tiempo, detente"_, pensó Grimmjow, pero el tiempo seguía moviéndose, él se encontraba sentado al parecer en una sala de espera; sus manos temblaban, el sudor recorría su rostro. Su destino final estaba cerca.

_"¿Porque no solo me matan? ¡¿Porque rayos no me matan?!" _El peli azul se desploma en el suelo siendo sostenido por sus brazos _"¡mátenme! ¡Mátenme de una maldita vez! ¡¿Tanto disfrutan el torturarme?!" _Con una de sus manos logra pararse de a pocos _"¡me volveré loco! ¡Seré un masoquista si no me matan! ¡Rápido, mátenme!_" Pensaba el chico.

—Ehms...— Nnoitrora que vio todo el espectáculo se acerca rascando su barbilla —Sexta... Estas haciendo el ridículo.

—Lo se...— Jearguerjaques se dirige a su asiento —...pero… tu no fuiste elegido para esta payasada, así que no puedes entender como me siento, Quinta.

—No necesito entender para saber que estas haciendo el ridículo, imbécil... ah... a este nivel hemos decaído, ya veo porque ese tal Kurosaki te pateo el culo.

—Al menos a mí no me confundieron con una mujer. — Touche, el peli azul estaba ganando la pelea... Nnoitrora trago saliva, no esperaba que ese estúpido recordara "el incidente del primer capítulo". —Y una mujer fea, para colmo.

— ¡TE VOY A MATAR!— Nnoitrora se abalanzó contra el chico pantera, pero este fue detenido por su Fracción, Tesla; que agarraba a su Espada la cintura mientras gritaba: ¡Nnoitrora-sama, deténgase!

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Fea, fea, feaaaaa!— Gritaba divertido Grimmjow, él era como un gato, encantaba molestar a los demás. Los del Espada número 5 parecían adquirir un brillo rojo, un aura de un oscuro morado lo cubría. El pobre de Tesla no podría contener a su superior por mas tiempo... y la Sexta Espada no ayudaba mucho que digamos -considérese que se estaba carcajeando hasta más no poder-.

Ding Dong.

Y la risa de Grimmjow se termino al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro de gran lengua esbozaba una sonrisa. Había llegado la hora para el peli azul.

—Buena suerte, Grimmjow. — Ni bien hubo pronunciado aquello, estallo en risas. Grimmjow maldijo entre dientes y camino hacia el Set, pero una figura avanzó más rápido que él y lo hizo caer. El peli azul molesto se preparó para gritar y dijo.

— ¡Fíjate por donde cami...!

—Oh, Sexta que milagro encontrarte aquí. — Si, el que le hablaba no era nada más ni nada menos que Aizen. —No me encantaría charlar, porque tengo prisa.

* * *

_*-*-*-*-En el Set*-*-*-*_

* * *

— ¿Que tal todos lo que nos sintonizan?— El presentador, Gin daba vueltitas en su silla, para luego detenerse completamente mareado. —Yo estoy tragando mi vomito... como dije en el capitulo anterior, hoy tenemos un invitado especial; ¡con ustedes, Aizen Sousuke! ¡El tema de hoy es "Enamorado de si mismo"!

"Aplausos, aplausos" Eso decía el cartel, unos sonoros aplausos se escucharon en la sala, y acto seguido, Aizen entraba en escena y se sentó en una silla con forma de corazón, sonriendo sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

—Aizen-taicho, ¿qué se siente amarse a si mismo?— Pregunta con ningún interés, ya que estaba dando vueltitas, a pesar que antes quiso vomitar... No podía evitarlo, era divertido... literalmente, vomitivamente divertido.

—Se siente maravilloso. — Decía el castaño al peliblanco, este sonrío... mirándose al espejo. Mientras tanto, Gin vomitaba sus entrañas (?), había dado tantas vueltas que parecía formar un tornado.

—Y... y... ¿como...?— El de ojos cerrados intento preguntar, pero las ganas de arrojar sus propios órganos (?), le hacía tartamudear. —... ¿pa... paso?

—Pues... — En ese momento, el Rey de Hueco mundo recuerda el día que se enamoró de si mismo, el día en el que descubrió que se pertenecía solamente a sí mismo. Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

_Era un pequeño Aizen, caminaba por una calle de los primeros distritos del Rukongai. Había sido un día lluvioso, pero ahora no había lluvia, pero si charcos y el saltaba en ellos, jugando como todo niño. Había un charco en frente de él, se acercó a él y en el momento estaba apunto de saltar sobre, lo vio._

—_Her-hermoso... — Dijo observándose a si mismo, reflejado en el charco. El intentó tocar su reflejo, pero al hacerlo diminutas ondas empezaron a aparecer, deformándose ligeramente el rostro. — ¡N-no...!_

_Y así fue como el líder los arrancars se enamoró de si mismo, él esperaba con ansias los días lluviosos, con el fin de ver su reflejo en los charcos de agua, pero con el tiempo eso no era suficiente... necesitaba verse, esperar los días lluviosos lo ponía muy ansioso... así que empezó a comprarse espejos, para verse a cualquier hora del día... inclusive cuando estaba en la escuela de Shinigamis, siempre llevaba su espejo en el bolsillo. _

Aizen cerró los ojos, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, para él eso era uno de sus recuerdos más ya que se trataba de su primer amor, él mismo.

— ¿Alguna vez aquello no le causo un...? ¿Qué dice allí?— Gin forzaba sus ya cerrados ojos a ver unas letras de una pantalla, ¿qué? ¡Los conductores -en general- leen! -y eso, si saben leer-. — ¿Inconsistente? ¿Inconsciente? ¡Ah, inconveniente!

—Bueno, Gin... para aquello, tendríamos que recurrir a otro recuerdo...

_En esa época en la que el castaño era teniente... ocurrió lo que conoceríamos después como el inicio el desastre..._

_Era un día cualquiera, y el capitán Hirako Shinji estaba paseando por el quinto escuadrón, en se momento, al llegar a la oficina de su teniente escucho unos susurros. Este se apegó a la pared para escuchar con mayor claridad._

—_Aizen... oh Aizen... Te amo. — El capitán de cabellos rubios sonrió, no llevaba una relación muy estrecha con este, pero siempre le alegraba que sus subordinados se divirtieran con una chica, y esta chica tenía una voz ardiente... se arregló el cabello con sus manos, tenía que lucir guapo... porque seamos honestos ¿entre un capitán y un teniente cuál es mejor?, no le gustaba serruchar a los miembros de su escuadrón, pero ni modo... él era un hombre, muerto pero bien macho, y macho que se le respeta va tras la chica que quiere. Abrió la puerta de la oficina de su teniente, cerró los ojos suspiro de mala gana, todo para aparentar normalidad y entrar de sorpresa._

—_Aizen solo venía decirte que... — Hirako abrió los ojos y vio la escena mas traumante de su vida, entonces usando shumpo salió volando de la habitación, con unas lagrimitas en sus ojos... maldiciendo Aizen y jurando que nunca creería en nada de lo que dijera._

—_... _Ese fue el único inconveniente que he tenido al amarme... desde ese momento aprendí a anticiparme a los demás, a planear horarios en lo cuales puedo hacer planes secretos para destruir la Sociedad de Almas y sobre todo, a cerrar con seguro las puertas para amarse en secreto.

—Ohh... — Decía el de cabello plateado, viendo su reloj. —Al parecer solo nos queda tiempo para hacer una pregunta más... a ver... ¿Actualmente sigue enamorado de si mismo? ¿Y que planes tiene en el futuro para usted?

—Interesante pregunta... — El de cabello marrón apoya su rostro en su mano. —Yo me amo cada día más, y cada día reafirmo mi amor por mí... yo estaré conmigo hasta que deje de respirar... y esa será la más grande muestra de mi fehaciente amor por mí. Dicen que para amar a alguien primero hay que amarse a si mismo, pero yo no estoy interesado... me basta y me sobra el amarme.

— ¡Que respuesta!— Exclamó Gin aplaudiendo, con su clásica sonrisa de zorro. —Pero lamentablemente se nos acabó el tiempo... y así concluimos el tema: "Enamorado de uno mismo". Gracias y que Tite Kubo los bendiga.

Y en la pantalla pasan los créditos, dando así por concluido el capitulo.

Gin se dedicaba a dar nuevamente vueltitas en su silla giratoria en forma de corazón, Aizen se retiraba a su camerino a seguir amándose. Al parecer todo terminaba bien.

— ¡¿Y PARA QUE CARAJO ME MANDASTE A LLAMAR?!— Entro sorpresivamente un peli azul, y agarro al de ojos cerrados por el cuello. — ¡HE ESTADO ESPERANDO A QUE ME MANDARAS A LLAMAR!

—O sea, querías salir en el programa. — Y Gin suspiro... ¿es que no entendían lo difícil que era ser conductor? ¿Ahora tenia que lidiar con estrellas frustradas? ¡Es que nadie entendía su cansancio!

— ¡No, no quería! ¡Podría estar robándole la novia a Ulquiorra o pateando el culo a ese gay de Ichigo! ¡Pero no, maldita sea, estoy aquí como un baboso gritándole a un resentido de la Sociedad de Almas!

— ¿Aun no entiendes por qué estas aquí?— Grimmjow le miraba enojado, mientras que Gin lo hacia decepcionado. —Estas aquí para...

— ¿Para?— Dijo el gatito, con la intención de incitarlo a continuar.

—Para... — continuo el peliblanco.

— ¿Para?

—Para...

— ¿para?

—Para...

— ¡Para de una maldita vez y escúpelo!— Y acto seguido el de ojos de zorro escupió en la cara del peli azul, este sonreía y su expresión parecía decir "tu lo dijiste", Jearguerjaques se puso rojo de la furia.

— ¡Para limpiar la basura del set! ¡Bye-bye!— y sin saber cuando Ichimaru se libero, Grimmjow se quedo aun mas molesto. — ¡Por cierto, Sexta, allí a tu lado hay todo lo que necesitas para limpiar!

Al costado de Grimmy se hallaba un diminuto cepillo de dientes. Grimmjow suspiro y luego sonrió, cerrando los ojos. —Lo mataré. Sin duda alguna.

* * *

**TERMINEEEEEE! Se preguntarán…. ¿Dos años de espera para esto? No tengo perdón de Dios –si es que creen en el-. Si, el capi no es de lo mejor… la redacción es un asco… y no es largo, para colmo de males. Son libres de matarme –se lanza a la hoguera-… pero léanlo y coméntenlo… :D Por favor! Es que quiero saber si este fic aun tiene seguidores ^-^**


End file.
